


An Unscheduled Meeting

by mintpearlvoice



Category: Kakos Industries (Podcast)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintpearlvoice/pseuds/mintpearlvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shareholders, hiring my former rival Melantha as the company dominatrix may have been the worst idea of my career. Or the best idea. I'll let you know how the situation plays out after this report from our recently-founded Department of Ice; they have invented a new and colder type of cold shower. Damn."<br/>(not actually in broadcast format)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unscheduled Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for the contest but then they said they wanted bad porn they could mock so (shrug emoji)

  
  
  
  
“Melantha, you have terrible timing." It had been three weeks since the humiliation of his last orgasm, and Melantha knew he hadn't expected to find her perched cross-legged on his desk, wearing a curve-hugging black pencil skirt and nothing under it. The fact was, Corin was sexually repressed. Being CEO of Kakos Industries left no time for basic human fulfillment. She knew that was why he hired her. She also knew he secretly enjoyed being sexually repressed… as long as she made it interesting. (What? Kakos employee psychological forms were very informative.)  
“Terrible for you, maybe. Give me one reason why we shouldn't be doing this?” She slunk towards him. The way he blushed as she drew closer made her nipples press against her bra, and she realized how wet she already was for him.  
“Umm,” he stated.  
Melantha smirked as her hands slid under his shirt, feeling the firm heat of his body. “I'm sure your shareholders are thrilled with the sheer verbosity of your broadcasts.”  
"Well, I didn't think we could learn much from your obviously inferior business strategy, but productivity has gone way up since your installation as company dominatrix."

She eased her hands down to his hips and pulled him flush against her body. His breathing stuttered; she loved watching him come apart under her erotic touch. She began to grind against him, enjoying the friction of his already stiffening cock against her core.  
"What can I say? We had a lot going for us, besides infinite strategic superiority."  
"Right... yes. very superior."  
"Oh, sweetheart. You don't have to flatter me just because I've got my fingers wrapped around your big, hard, throbbing cock."  
Terrible dirty talk required no effort on her part. And, having no basis for comparison, he fell for it every time.  
“What do you say, big boy? Want to put it in me?"  
Corin shuddered. Then, with his usual eloquence, he whispered, "Oh, fuck." His hips thrusted sloppily against hers, and she wrapped her arms around him.  
The dark talons she was genetically engineered capable of manifesting dug into his back, leaving purple trails of mostly-human blood down the fine linen weave of his shirt. He gasped at each stab of pain, his chest expanding against her straining breaths. It would be so easy to set him off in this state, to make him rut against her boot or even the corner of his own desk until his sexual need exploded. She could probably even taunt him into eating the evidence afterwards.  
But she was driven to torment him further, to bring him to the negotiating table for a salary rise of at least 25 percent.  
Of course, she could have used her knowledge of his stupidly obvious passwords to hack into the system and raised her own salary, but they both knew this way was more fun.  
She slipped her own hand under the hem of her pencil skirt and began to rub herself furiously, shoving Corinth away as her fingers sank into her cunt.  
He grabbed himself automatically, his face a picture of sexual torment, and that look of sheer frustrated desire drove her to an orgasm that, due to the latest Kakos Industries technologies, could easily have been fatal for anyone with a less highly developed level of evil.  
"Melantha. Please."  
She held out her hand. "Lick."  
Corinth sucked on her fingers, eyes fluttering briefly shut at the taste of her arousal. His tongue swirled around the soft pads of her fingertips. At last he pulled back with an obscenely wet sound. He looked flushed. Wrecked. She wanted to take a picture of him, lips pinked and hair tousled, and keep it on her desk.  
He glanced towards the door. “Do I have your permission to leave your presence?"

She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his neck; somehow this, too, seemed distinctly threatening. "Maybe. Why?"  
“My rate of cold showers has severely increased company usage of local water resources, and I need to invent an economically plausible reason for why we are now funding a Department of Ice to hopefully create new, even colder showers.” He chuckled uneasily. “It's funny. When I'm with you, all these problems seem slightly less life-threatening. Which, in the long run, will probably prove to be a terrible trend."  
She lifted her teeth from his pulse point and licked an eldritch sigil over his collarbones. "You know you love it."  
"That's not the point."  
"Go give your silly little shareholders' announcement- but here's  something to remember me by." She returned her teeth to his neck and dug in, savoring the almost-clean salt of his skin on her tongue. His moan was wonderfully pliant, and she felt his cock throb under her hands.  
When at last she withdrew, he examined himself over the mirror over her desk and prodded the sore spot, wincing. "It's purple."  
"You said you liked a few bruises." She hated the miffed tone in her voice.  
"I didn't say I minded purple, did I?"  
Even though she could reduce him to a crawling lump of lust-driven meat, she still felt infuriatingly short when he kissed her forehead on his way out.

“After spending my entire life being raised to be the ideal CEO of Kakos Industries, I finally have something I can call my own. If it infuriates the restless shades of generations of our ancestors, so much the better.”  
  
She smirked at his departing form and slid into his chair. Enjoying the pleasant soreness between her thighs, she began to rifle through his classified documents. There was definitely more than one way to summon a furious ghost.


End file.
